1. Field of the Prior Art
This invention pertains to coupling and seal assemblies, and in particular to a novel coupling and seal assembly having an especial utility in a high-pressure, liquid intensifier, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known coupling and seal assemblies, such as are used in high-pressure, liquid intensifiers, for instance, present laborious assembly and disassembly procedures, and are expensive to manufacture. Commonly, such assemblies comprise bolting; the bolts are subject to fretting, damaging over-torquing, or dangerous under-torquing, and are exposed to the liquid and, consequently, accumulate chemical deposits and become quite difficult to remove. The practice of bolting these assemblies, requires tapped holes in receiving components, and this is unduly expensive, requires correct alignment of bolted elements on assembly (or reassembly), and diminishes the structural integrity of the tapped, receiving components.
What has been needed, and is the object of this invention, is a coupling and seal assembly which has little or none of the aforecited disadvantages.